Diamond University remastered
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: Emerald is a normal girl with a normal family her dad left them when she was seventeen after her little sister Amethyst was born. Now she's a college girl she mets some nice, bad, jerky, nerdy and weirdo people along the way. She also helps people and a person she never expected needed help.
1. chapter 1

" I can't believe it's your first day of College!" Pearl said as Emerald blushed and Amethyst hugged her

" Be sure to call us everyday." Garnet said as Emerald nodded and fixed her glasses

" Mom I'll make sure to call you I promise." Emerald said as Garnet looked and hugged her

" I know you will Pearl get your sister's things and Amethyst she'll be back in November." Garnet said kissing her head and Pearl nodded

" Make sure you know we're your going sis, I'm glad I'm not going to collage I'm gonna be with Ronaldo." Amethyst said smiling and Emerald sighed

" I really wish you'd like someone else or went to college." Pearl said as Emerald got in the cab and waved

She was going to her first day of college she had a tour their last weekend it looked nice and her dorm looked roomy she knew she would have a roommate she couldn't wait to met and be friends.

As the cab stopped a boy took her bags and she gave him the dorm number. She walked to see where her classes would be she was taking child development classes so she could be a teacher.

" Hey watch it!" A big voice said as she bumped into a big beefy girl wearing a jacket that read the number 13 on it, her white long hair looked soft, her orange eyes looking dead at Emerald and Emerald realized this girl was a jock by the look of her jacket

" Yeah you clod!" Another annoying voice said as she glared at her though her glasses , she was wearing a sweater, carrying a computer case, her white hair looked like a triangle and Emerald saw she was a nerd

" Jasper and Peridot shouldn't you two be finding your dorm." Another sharp voice said Emerald looked scared and this woman had yellow hair with a stern look

The two left it was just Emerald and this woman that she just ment today. The woman was tall wearing a suit, her yellow hair in a bun and her yellow eyes were piercing over her glasses.

" Hello welcome to Diamond University I'm Principal Diamond you must be Emerald Gem." Yellow Diamond said as Emerald looked and shook her hand

" Yes ma'am am glad to be here." Emerald said smiling and Yellow Diamond nodded

" I'm sure you will enjoy it, your schedule please." Yellow Diamond said as Emerald handed her schedule to her and Yellow Diamond looked at it

Emerald looked around while Principle Diamond looked at her schedule it was beautiful her she looked at the big school this wasn't like her high school at all.

" You have Mrs. Universe for your first class, Mrs. Diamond my sister for your second, Mr. Diamond my husband for your third, Mr. Universe for your fourth class and for your last class you have Mr. Pizza." Yellow Diamond said handing her back the schedule and Emerald looked at it

" Thank you." Emerald said as Yellow Diamond nodded and she looked at her

" Mr. And Mrs. Universe's son goes here as well my daugther goes here to I have a second daugther who is younger than my oldest I was wondering when you have enough Child development in your brain if you could babysit." Yellow Diamond said as Emerald looked up and nodded

" Yes I would I love children that's why I." Emerald said excited and Yellow Diamond interrupted her

" Of course, now go find your dorm you wouldn't want to get on my bad side on your first day." Yellow Diamond said as Emerald nodded and ran

Emerald found her dorm she entered the room she saw her stuff and two others stuff. She had two roommates this excited her.

" Emerald?" Lapis questioned as Emerald turned around and smiled

" Lapis I thought you were going to another school!" Emerald said as Lapis smiled and hugged her

" Nope I wanted this school." Lapis said smiling and then her other roommates emerged in the room

" Hey what are you doing here." Jasper sneered and Emerald's smile went away

" You can't be my other roommate." Emerald said as Peridot looked at her room number and she hit her hand with her head

" Great we got the clod in our dorm room." Peridot said as Emerald looked down and Lapis looked at them

" Leave her alone." Lapis said as she looked at Emerald and they chose there beds

" How was your summer?" Emerald asked as Lapis sighed and she looked at her

" Mom was trying to get me into the family bussniess again but I told her no she was mad but she accepted and you it." Lapis said as Emerald giggled and Lapis smiled

" Mom likes am doing something I love, Pearl got a job dancing and Amethyst is still Amethyst." Emerald said smiling and Lapis laughed

" Last time I saw her was our graduation."Lapis said as Emerald nodded and Lapis hugged her again

"I'm glad were roommates." Emerald said as a throat cleared and They saw Jasper towering over them

" Hey if you two don't mind some of us need sleep." Jasper said as Emerald looked down and Peridot smiled at Jasper

They went to sleep and the next day Emerald was trying to find her classes she would have found them yesterday but didn't because of Principle Diamond. She wasn't paying attention when she bumped into someone

" Oh are you ok, I'm Steven Universe." Steven said smiling and helped her up

" Thank you I'm Emerald I'm trying to find your mom's class." Emerald said as his eye's lit up into stars and he grabbed her wrist

" I'll show you." Steven said as they ran and she smiled as they stopped infornt of the classroom

" Steven honey you know not to run oh hello." Rose said smiling and Emerald gave her schedule to her

" I'm Emerald Gem am sorry am late." Emerald said smiling and Rose smiled

" Your not late your early, the bell hasn't rung cone along now and Steven good job." Rose said smiling and Steven hugged his mom before going to his class

" Your son is very sweet." Emerald said smiling and Rose chuckled

" I know he get's that from me, so it says here you love children am very glad my dear me and you are going to be good friends by the end of next semester." Rose said smiling and Emerald took her set

Emerald was happy her first teacher likes her hopefully her second one likes her to. What did she have next block she looked at her schedule and paled at the words gym she hated gym.

" Hi I'm Ruby and this is Sapphire can we sit next to you?" Ruby said smiling and Emerald nodded

Ruby had black hair, red eyes, pale skin, she was wearing Gym clothes and she looked like a jock to. Sapphire was wearing a blue dress, her light blue hair was down, she looked beautiful and Emerald wondered what group was she in.

" I'm in chorus if that's what your wondering." Sapphire said feeling her stare and Emerald blushed in embarrassment

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Emerald said as Ruby laughed and Sapphire grinned

" She gets people like that all the time no hard feelings girl, you got Gym next block with Mrs. Diamond right so do I they give you Gym on your first day so you can have a Psycial thing or something like that." Ruby said smiling and Sapphire nodded

" I always got out of Gym then I noticed I didn't like sports but watching Ruby play Football she's the starter back and Jasper is the quarterback her mom expect's big things from her though." Sapphire said as Emerald nodded and she heard the bell ring for first block to start


	2. Day 1 part 2

After her first block she headed to Gym with Ruby and then they bumped into Jasper again.

" Watch it shrimp, oh look it's the twerp I have for a roommate." Jasper said annoyed at Ruby and then saw Emerald

" Sorry. Emerald muttered and Ruby looked at Jasper

" Jasper leave the new girl alone she didn't do anything to you." Ruby said as Emerald looked at her like she was crazy and Jasper huffed

" Since you two are such good friends you wouldn't mind if I pound the." Jasper begun to say and Mrs. Diamond blew her whistle

" Ok guys my name is Blue Diamond you call me Couch Diamond now I want you all to do your best this year and win." Couch Diamond said smirking and Emerald looked confused

" What does she mean win?" Emerald asked as Ruby laughed and looked at her

" We have a contest every year with our rival school Authority Prep but we win each year." Ruby said as Emerald nodded and Jasper smirked

" Thanks to me, without me we wouldn't win every year." Jasper grounded and grinned

" Ummm I never been in a contest." Emerald said as she fixed her glasses and Ruby turned to her

" Never what about high school?" Ruby asked as Emerald shook her head and Jasper glared at her

" Listen you wimp if you make us lose I will pound you." Jasper said as Emerald gulped and nodded quickly

" I'll try my best." Emerald squeaked and Jasper nodded

" Don't mind her she's a big bully." Topaz said as Emerald nodded and sighed

" I thought I would make friends not a bully." Emerald said as Ruby looked at her and grinned

" But you did me, Sapphire and Topaz here." Ruby said smiling and Emerald smiled

" And Steven." Emerald said as Ruby looked at her and her eyes grew big

" You've met Steven he's the best guitar player ever he's got a band and a girlfriend named Connie." Ruby said smiling and Emerald smiled to

" I'm glad I met him then." Emerald giggled and Jasper turned toward the sound

After her second class she went to her third class. She sat down in the front and she saw Lapis, Peridot and Jasper in the class.

" Welcome class to leadership class am Professor Diamond in my class I expect respect, Kindness and your best efforted ever." White Diamond said as Emerald nodded and the rest of the class nodded

" Your not gonna last three days in this class." Jasper muttered to Emerald and Emerald looked at her

" Mrs. Jasper would you like to say something infront of the class." Professor Diamond said as Jasper looked and smirked

" No sir I know what you expect." Jasper said as White Diamond nodded and Emerald almost giggled

" Ms. Gem I've heard great things from your high school a honor student and a straight A student I don't have to worry about you failing in my class." White Diamond said as Emerald smiled and she started to take notes

She went to lunch and she grabbed her some lunch. She looked at the schedule she saw that her class with Mr. Universe starts at 3:00 it was twelve.


	3. Day 1 part 3 and Day 2

Emerald made it to Mr. Universe's class Steven and Sapphire were in there she sat next to them.

" Hello am Mr. Universe you can call me Music Man everyone does in this class I don't have expectations I just want you to sore to your best achievements." Greg said smiling and Steven waved at him

" Umm Mr. Universe will there he a talent show in October like every year." Sapphire said excitedly and Greg smiled

" Of course Ms. Sapphire." Greg said smiling and he looked at her

Emerald smiled she always wanted to be in a talent show. She stayed to sign up and Greg smiled at her.

" Hello Mr. Emerald my wife has told me you love children that's good, not all woman like them Your appointment with me for the talent show is tomorrow after your fourth class have a wonderful first day. Greg said smiling and she smiled back

She left to go to her last class. Mr. Pizza was smiling she saw two girls there was Jasper and Peridot.

" Good afternoon class welcome to cooking class 101 I am Mr. Pizza, Jenny off your phone or your grounded." Mr. Pizza said as the girl in question put away her phone and the girl beside her giggled

" Daddy, hush Kiki." Jenny wined as Kiki stuck her tongue at her and Emerald smiled

They were sisters and that was there father. Emerald was taking notes when something hit her she turned around it was Jasper with balls of paper in her hand she smirked as she threw another one at her.

Emerald ignored her as she continued taking notes. After class she found Lapis they walked together and Lapis showed her a paper.

" I'm trying out for the swim team!" Lapis said smiling and Emerald looked excited

" I'm trying for the talent show." Emerald said as Lapis gasped and hugged her

" That's great you sing beautifully Emerald." Lapis said as Emerald blushed and Lapis stopped at the dorm

" Are you going in?" Emerald asked as Lapis shook her hand and pointed to the paper

" Nope got to practice if I want to make it." Lapis said as Emerald nodded and watched her leave

Emerald went in the dorm Peridot was on her computer and Jasper was planning the moves for the football game later on in August.

Emerald looked at the paper she was excited about the talent show and then Peridot yanked it from her.

" Jasper have you seen this." Peridot said as Jasper marched toward Peridot and grabbed the paper

" What is this?" Jasper questioned with a sneer and Emerald smiled

" I'm going to be in the talent show." Emerald said as Jasper looked at her and grabbed her by the shirt

" Did you see the date for this, it's the same day as the contest if you go to that Talent show I will personally find you and pound you into the ground! Jasper yelled as Emerald gulped and she shook in fear

" I... I don't care I want to do something I like you can't make me be in this contest I'm going to the talent show not you or your friend can stop me." Emerald said as something snapped and she grew angry

Emerald went to the bathroom she locked the door her knees shook in fear and her heart was beating fast. She stood up for herslef but she knew Jasper was bigger then her and worked out more so she could probably beat her to china. She heard a knock in the bathroom door she thought it was Jasper but instead it was Peridot.

" Hey no one has ever stood up to Jasper, if anything am sorry for being mean to you I gotta keep up my reputation around here." Peridot said as Emerald looked at her and smiled

" It's ok I'm glad I ment someone like you. " Emerald said smiling and shook her hand

" Me to Emerald." Peridot said as Emerald came out of the bathroom and they sat on Emerald's bed

" So how long have you and Jasper been friends?" Emerald asked as Jasper stopped she peeked from behind the other bathroom door and she saw them together

" We go all the way back to Elementary school she was born with a male part but she was classified as a girl, she's really nice once you get to know her she has to keep up her reputation to at school and worse her mother makes her do stuff she hates but her little sister is adorable." Peridot said as Emerald smiled and she giggled

" I love children I want at least five children." Emerald said smiling and she looked at Peridot

" You want a big family, I want to be top of my class when I leave college I don't want to known as the nerd that followed Jasper the jock but as Peridot the genius." Peridot said smiling and Lapis came in

" Hey I'm back oh." Lapis said smiling and seeing Peridot

" Uhhh Lapis me and Peridot are now friends." Emerald said smiling and Lapis hugged her

" That's good time for bed." Lapis said smiling and then Emerald laughed

" Night." Emerald said hugging her and Lapis got in her bed

" Night." Lapis said as she went to sleep and Emerald cut off the light

" She's not so bad." Jasper said Peridot jumped up scared and Jasper smirked

" Yeah she's nice." Peridot smiled they went to bed and waiting for the next day

The next day Lapis grabbed Emerald's brush from her and sat her down on the bed. Peridot had gotten dressed and Jasper just put on her jacket.

" Emerald I wish I had your pretty hair " Lapis said smiling and running her fingers though her hair

" I don't have pretty hair can you hand me my glasses please." Emerald said smiling and Lapis grabbed them

Lapis held them and then Emerald tried to grab them. She ended up chasing her and tackling Lapis.

" Now give me my glasses before I sit on you." Emerald giggled and Lapis laughed to

" Here you big baby." Lapis laughed handing her the glasses as Emerald giggled and they hugged as they got up

Emerald grabbed her bookbag and she left the dorm with Lapis. She got to Mrs. Universe's class Ruby and Sapphire smiled as she sat next to them.


	4. Back to old ways

Emerald walked to gym class she saw a new person she knew she was new because she never seen her before.

" Hey I'm Emerald. Emerald said smiling and the girl nodded

" I'm Jewel I'm new her I just transferred from Authority Prep." Jewel smiled as Emerald smiled to and Couch Diamond came in

" Ok today were doing laps around the gym, Jasper since you been here long show them how it's done." Blue Diamond said as Jasper grinned and she started to run as the others did to

" Show off." Ruby said looking at Jasper who smirked and flexed a muscle

" Jealous." Jasper said smiling and Ruby glared at her

Emerald ran with Jewel as she ran she tripped and her glasses fell to the ground. Emerald paled she picked them up quickly and she saw they were broke.

" Oh no." Emerald said as Couch Diamond went over to her and grabbed her glasses

" Sorry kid." Blue Diamond said with a sad look and Emerald sighed

" It's ok I got contacts in my dorm but I can't see can Jasper help me to the dorm?" Emerald asked as Couch Diamond nodded and looked at Jasper

" Jasper come here, your going to escort your roommate to your dorm and get her back to the class." Blue Diamond said as Jasper nodded and Emerald looked at her

They walked together Emerald was holding Jasper's arm they made it to the dorm and they got inside.

" You know your very beefy." Emerald said as Jasper looked at her and blushed

" Thanks your not so bad either." Jasper said as they got to the bathroom and Emerald grabbed her contacts

" Not everyone likes me because am such a nerd, even Lapis didn't like me at first but she grew to like me and now we're best friend's." Emerald said putting in her contacts in and she smiled

" Well I ... I'm sorry for being mean to you." Jasper said rubbing the back of her neck and Emerald smiled at her

" It's ok." Emerald said smiling and they left to class

Emerald saw a cloud she stopped Jasper stopped and looked were Emerald was looking at.

" It's just a cloud." Jasper said as Emerald looked and laughed

" To you but I see a ship with a pirate. Emerald said smiling and Jasper looked confused

" Oh now I see it." Jasper said smiling and Emerald smiled

" I love the sky you can see what ever you want." Emerald said as Jasper nodded and she put her arm around Emerald

Emerald looked at her Jasper seemed relaxed and Emerald smiled at her. Maybe she was changing this bully for the better. Over the next days Jasper was only nice around Emerald she carried her book's for her and she even opened up the door for Emerald.

" Jasper may I speak to you." Principal Diamond said as Jasper looked at her and gulped

" Yes mom?" Jasper questioned as she entered the office and Yellow Diamond glared at her

" May I ask why is your grade in gym so low now?" Yellow Diamond said as Jasper gulped and she looked away

" I've been hanging out with Emerald she's a good influence on me." Jasper said as Yellow Diamond laughed and then she stopped

" A good influence my foot if she's making you fail gym I want my daugther to succeeded in everything even sports we have a contest next week and a football game with our rival school I don't want to lose but if she's detracting you that much I could expell her." Yellow Diamond said smirking and Jasper paled

" No please don't I'll focus I'll stop talking to her just please don't expell her mom." Jasper said as Yellow Diamond smirked and patted her head

" Good girl now go to class mommy has work to do oh and Jasper I'll be there during the contest to watch you win." Yellow Diamond said smirking and Jasper nodded

Emerald was walking to class when she saw Jasper she ran and hugged her. Jasper looked at her she saw Ruby, Sapphire, Topaz, Lapis, Steven, Peridot and Jewel.

" Jasper I made it I'm going to be in the talent show next week." Emerald said smiling and Jasper looked down

" I don't care." Jasper said in a harsh voice and Emerald looked at her then laughed

" Your funny Jasper." Emerald said as she reached for her and Jasper grabbed her wrist tightly

" It's not a joke nerd." Jasper said angrily and Emerald looked at her

" Jasper what's wrong why are you acting this way." Emerald questioned and Jasper sneered at her

" Don't you get it I was using you to get my rep up your so pathetic and weak I don't need a weak little nerd like you hanging around me." Jasper said as Emerald looked hurt and tears filled her eyes

" But ... I thought we were friend's." Emerald said as tears steamed down and Jasper laughed

" Friends don't you get it I don't like you." Jasper said as Emerald felt her heart break and she ran away from Jasper crying

" Jerk!" Ruby yelled at Jasper running after Emerald, Steven, Lapis, Topaz, Jewel, and Sapphire did the same

" Why'd you do that you two were getting along so, your mother." Peridot begun to say and realized why she did it

" I couldn't let her do it Peri." Jasper said walking away and Peridot watched her leave


	5. Babysitting and True feelings

Emerald had Yellow Diamond's address to babysit her little daughter. She looked at her wrist it still had a bruise from Jasper that day it turned out there friendship was a lie. She entered the house there was Professor Diamond with a little girl with white hair and crystal blue eyes.

" Emerald this is my little girl Oliva she's a very sweet little girl have fun you two." Yellow Diamond said as Emerald nodded and watched her leave

" Will you help me with my homework, sissy is at the gym until 2 o'clock that's when you get to go home." Oliva said sweetly and Emerald smiled at her

" Of course sweetheart." Emerald said as Oliva grabbed her hand and they went to the living room

Emerald helped her with her homework and then they played together. At two she heard the door open and there was Jasper.

" What are you doing ." Jasper begun to say and Oliva attacked her with a hug

" SISSY!" Olivia said smiling and Jasper chuckled

" Hey kid you've been good." Jasper said with a smile and Olivia nodded

" Me and Emerald were playing after I did my homework she's a good babysitter." Olivia nodded as Emerald smiled and Olivia hugged her

" Thank you Olivia, I'll be here tomorrow after school." Emerald said as Olivia nodded and waved to her

" Hey thanks." Jasper said as Emerald didn't look at her and nodded

" Yeah." Emerald said bitterly and closed the door

Jasper went to the fridge she opened up a beer that her dad had bought. She drank it and she sighed she hated that Emerald now hated her for what happened yesterday. Jasper went back to the dorm once her mom came home she didn't even bother covering up the beer smell on her breath she went to the dorm half drunk.

The next day after classes Emerald entered her class for the talent show she sighed seeing Jasper at her house really made her sad and depressed. She missed being with Jasper She wondered was it love did she fall in love with Jasper. She questioned if she really did love Jasper, she was mean at first now she's nice but then it turned out to be a lie. Emerald realized she had all the symptoms of love and heartbreak.

" Hello Sapphire, Ruby, Steven, and Emerald " Greg said as Emerald saw Ruby and she smiled

" I thought you went to the contest." Emerald said as Ruby shook her head and looked at Sapphire

" When you love someone you help them." Ruby said grabbing Sapphire's hand and Emerald smiled

" Ok were going to do the talent show at the contest." Greg said smiling and Emerald looked away

The contest were about to begin Jasper had her head in the game but her heart was thinking of Emerald. The way her face looked when she told her that it was all a joke and a lie. She hated doing it to Emerald but she couldn't let her mother expell her for nothing.

" Jasper good luck today." White Diamond said smirking and Yellow Diamond looked at her

" Thank you Professor." Jasper said looking at her father and she sighed as she watched them take there sets

Peridot was recording the game with her camera she brought with her and Jasper waved at her. Jasper put her hair in a hair bow and she breathed out.

It was the ending of the second game Jasper was sweating and that's when Mr. Universe came on the microphone.

" Hello students while were getting ready for the third the talent show will be here." Greg said smiling as Steven came up first and he had a guitar

" They say we are what we are

But we don't have to be.

I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way.

I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame.

I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams.

Oooooooh

I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)

Oooooooh,

I try to picture me without you but I can't

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals

Just not for long, for long.

And live with me forever now,

You pull the blackout curtains down

Just not for long, for long.

We could be immooooooo- immortals,

Immooooooo- immortals,

Immooooooo- immortals,

Immooooooo- immortals.

Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith

Is when it's tested again and again everyday.

I'm still comparing your past to my future.

It might be your wound but they're my sutures.

Oooooooh

I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)

Oooooooh,

I try to picture me without you but I can't

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals

Just not for long, for long.

And live with me forever now,

You pull the blackout curtains down

Just not for long, for long.

We could be immooooooo- immortals,

Immooooooo- immortals,

Immortals,

And live with me forever now,

Pull the blackout curtains down,

We could be immortals, immortals

Just not for long, for long.

We could be immooooooo- immortals,

Immooooooo- immortals,

Immooooooo- immortals,

Immooooooo- immortals,

(Immortals)." Steven sung with his band and the crowd clapped

" I thought it was good." Yellow Diamond said as White Diamond nodded and Blue Diamond came

Sapphire and Ruby came up. Jasper saw the two she didn't know why Ruby was with her instead of the contest.

" I love you too much

To live without you loving me back

I love you too much

Heaven's my witness and this is a fact

I know I belong

When I sing this song

There's love above love and it's ours

Cause I love you too much

I live for your touch

I whisper your name night after night

I love you too much

There's only one feeling and I know it's right

I know I belong

When I sing this song

There's love above love and it's ours

Cause I love you too much

Heaven knows your name I've been

Praying to have you

Come here by my side

Without you a part of me's missing

Just to make you my home I will fight

I know I belong

When I sing this song

There's love above love and it's ours

Cause I love you too much

I love you too much!

I love you too much

Heaven's my witness and this is a fact

You live in my soul

Your heart is my goal

There's love above love and it's mine

Cause I love you

There's love above love and it's yours

Cause I love you

There's love above love and it's ours

If you love me

As much." Ruby and Sapphire sung looking at each other and smiling

" What a disgusting display." White Diamond sneered and Emerald came up in a black dress

She looked she saw Jasper, Principle Diamond, Couch Diamond, Professor Diamond, Peridot, Lapis, Jewel, Steven, Ruby and Sapphire.

" I'm watching myself

Drifting away

A vision so darkened

I cannot stay

I'm reaching out wide

Trying to catch myself before I fall

Too little too late

Can you save me

Where do we go when we walk on light

Who do we call at the edge of night

Carry me close like the tear drops in your eyes

All I can give you is memories

Carry them with you and I'll never leave

I'll lay my head down

But when I lay my head down

Don't let me go

Hold me in your beating heart

I won't let go

Forever is not enough

Let me lay my head down on the shadow by your side

Don't let me go

Hold me in your beating heart

So let me freeze time

Before it turns cold

The moments go by

And life goes on

The torturous stars

Are taking every breath I wish I held

The love in my heart

Is never ending

Don't let me go

Hold me in your beating heart

I won't let go

Forever is not enough

Let me lay my head down on the shadow by your side

Don't let me go

Hold me in your beating heart

You can't see me

But you still feel me

I only live in your memories

I mean something

Your everything

You lay me down

Take me there

Don't let me go

Hold me in your beating heart

I won't let go

Forever is not enough

Let me lay my head down on the shadow by your side

Don't let me go

Hold me in your beating heart." Emerald sung as Jasper had tears steaming down her face and she walked to the stage

She didn't care about the stares she got or her mother's face. She grabbed the microphone and Emerald looked confused but shocked at the same time.

" Hey I'm Jasper I know I didn't sign up but am doing something for a person I want back in my life." Jasper said as she looked at Emerald and Yellow Diamond stood up

" Jasper get down now!" Yellow Diamond sneered and Jasper glared at her

" No for once am doing something I want to do and I care about Emerald I don't care what you do anymore I love Emerald!" Jasper yelled as Yellow Diamond sat down and she had a disgusted face

The crowd stood up and clapped, Emerald looked at Jasper as the music begun for the first time in her life she was disobeying her mother and she liked it.

" You've read the books, you've watched the shows

What's the best way, no one knows

Meditate, yea, hypnotized

Anything to take it from your mind

But it won't go

You're doing all these things out of desperation

You're going through six degrees of separation

You had the drink, you take a toke

Watch the past go up in smoke

You fake a smile, ya, lie and say

You're better now than ever and your life's okay

But it's not, no

You're doing all these things out of desperation

You're going through six degrees of separation

First, you think the worst is a broken heart

What's gonna kill you is the second part

And the third, is when your world splits down the middle

And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself

Fifth, you see them out with someone else

And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little

Oh no there ain't no helping, to remember one's self

Oh no there ain't no helping, to remember one's self

You tell your friends, yea strangers too

Anyone who will throw an arm around you

Tarrow cards, gems and stones

Believing all the shit's gonna heal your soul

Well it's not, whoa

You're only doing things out of desperation

You're going through six degrees of separation

First, you think the worst is a broken heart

What's gonna kill you is the second part

And the third, is when your world splits down the middle

And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself

Fifth, you see them out with someone else

And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little

Oh no there ain't no helping, to remember one's self

Oh no there's no starting over

Without finding closure

You take them back no hesitation

That's how you know you've reached the sixth degree of separation

Oh no there's no starting over

Without finding closure

You take them back no hesitation

That's how you know you've reached the sixth degree of separation

First, you think the worst is a broken heart

What's gonna kill you is the second part

And the third, is when your world splits down the middle

And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself

Fifth, you see them out with someone else

And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little

You're going through six degrees of separation

You're going through six degrees of separation

Oh no there ain't no helping, to remember one's self

Oh no there ain't no helping, to remember one's self." Jasper sung as she smiled and Emerald ran up there

She hugged Jasper, Jasper spun her around and kissed her lips. As they parted everyone else stood up and clapped. Peridot got it on camera she smiled as Principal Diamond left with Professor Diamond and Couch Diamond, Rose smiled she never thought Jasper would ever stand up to her mother. Lapis was happy her friend found someone so we're Ruby, Jewel, Sapphire and Steven.


	6. Promise

Emerald woke up she turned over she saw Jasper next to her naked Emerald blushed and realized she was to. She got up and grabbed her pink robe.

" Jasper wake up." Emerald said as she shook Jasper and Jasper grabbed her

" What I was having a nice dream about... Oh it wasn't a dream." Jasper said annoyed and then smiling

Emerald was dressed in a pink robe Jasper opened the robe to see her pale breast and she licked them. Emerald gasped as Jasper licked her breast then Jasper pulled on the robe and pushed the robe back it hit the ground. Jasper grabbed her then put her on the bed and kissed her neck passionately.

" Hmmm I've never met a girl like you Emerald your so perfect." Jasper growled and Emerald blushed

" It's five in the morning guy's and your at it?" Lapis questioned as she turned over and Peridot looked at her

" Oh my gosh, Jasper stop." Emerald said seeing them and Jasper looked at them

" Get out you two." Jasper said annoyed and continued kissing Emerald's body

" No need to say it twice." Peridot said as Lapis and her left the room

" Jasper." Emerald wined as Jasper pressed her member against Emerald's womanhood and Emerald blushed

" You want it?" Jasper questioned smirking and Emerald looked at her

" Please." Emerald said as Jasper smiled and she went toward her ear

" Please what baby I don't quite understand?" Jasper questioned as she smirked and Jasper kissed her breast then licked her nipple

" Please fuck me." Emerald begged as Jasper entered her gently and she Jasper smirked in victory

Jasper moved then she looked at her and she moved faster.

" Oh my lord Jasper." Emerald moaned and gasped

" Yeah say my name baby I want to hear you, say my name!" Jasper yelled as she got faster and harder

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, OH JASPER!" Emerald yelled as her toes curled and then they both came

Emerald panted and Jasper rolled off her she panted to. Jasper kissed her lips and Emerald smiled as they parted.

" Did we do it last night?" Emerald questioned as Jasper looked at her and smirked

" No we didn't that was our first time baby you sure scream for a first timer." Jasper said smirking and Emerald laughed

" I'm sorry is that bad." Emerald said as Jasper grabbed her and they snuggled

" No I like a screamer, my last girlfriend broke my heart she used me for sex and she never really loved me." Jasper said as Emerald looked at her and Emerald laid her head on her chest

" I won't use you for sex, I love you Jasper your the first love interest I never had I mean I never had a ... I never had it's embarrassing to say." Emerald said blushing and Jasper looked at her

" No it's not I'm glad I was your first I wish I could start over so I could say your my first but your not, but your my first serious girlfriend." Jasper said as Emerald blushed and Jasper smiled

" I've never met anybody like you Jasper and I love you so much." Emerald said smiling and Jasper got her glasses then put them on Emerald's face

" I'm glad we met I love you and only you I promise once were out of college I want to settle down with you." Jasper said smiling and moving Emerald's hair out of her face

" I would like that." Emerald said as Jasper placed her high school ring on Emerald's ring finger and smiled at Emerald


	7. Mororbike

Emerald got up and so did Jasper so they could get ready for the day. Peridot and Lapis came in the dorm they were glad that there friend's were together.

" What are we doing today?" Lapis questioned as Emerald thought and smiled

" We could go to the cafe I'll text Ruby, Jewel, Steven, Connie, and Sapphire to see if they want to go." Emerald said smiling and texting the five people

They walked to the cafe and they sat down. Ruby, Sapphire, Connie, Steven and Jewel came. Peridot ordered a cup of coffee, Jasper ordered a V8, Lapis ordered a crystal light water, Emerald ordered a orange fanta, Ruby ordered a blueberry milkshake, Sapphire ordered a stawberry milkshake, Cookie ordered a pink milkshake, so did Steven and Jewel ordered tea.

" So what are you doing for thanksgiving or Halloween." Sapphire asked as Emerald looked at Jasper and she looked at them

" I don't know, maybe I'll go over to Emerald's place." Jasper said smiling and she winked at Emerald

" I would love that my mom would love to meet you. Emerald said smiling and Jasper blushed

" I think I would love to meet your mom you've ment my crazy mom." Jasper joked and Jewel looked at her

" Crazy is right." Ruby laughed as Sapphire nodded and Connie took a sip of her drink

Emerald and Jasper left the cafe together. Jasper stopped at a motorcycle place she stared at the motorcycle's.

" I've always wanted one of thoses my mom always told me not until I graduated." Jasper said smiling and she sighed

" Wait here." Emerald said as Jasper looked confused and Emerald walked in the store

Emerald came out and handed Jasper a helmet. Jasper looked at her and then a guy came with an orange brike.

" It's all ready ma'am." The guy said smiling and Jasper looked at Emerald shocked

" You bought me a brike." Jasper said shocked and Emerald nodded

" Yes I did." Emerald said smiling and Jasper grabbed her waist

" I love you." Jasper said smiling and Emerald giggled

They drove to there dorm on Jasper's new motorcycle. They got in the dorm and went to bed.


	8. Pregnancy

Emerald and Jasper walked to class holding hands. Yellow Diamond walked in the hallways and stopped when she saw the two.

" Jasper Diamond get to class before I ground you." Yellow Diamond said as Jasper looked at her and Emerald glared at her

" No I don't have to listen to you anymore." Jasper said annoyed and Yellow Diamond looked shocked

" Fine... just don't come crying to me when she breaks up with you." Yellow Diamond said smirking and Emerald grabbed Jasper's hand tigter

" I will never leave her Principle Diamond after college were getting married and I'll be your daugther in law." Emerald said smiling and Jasper chuckled at her mother's shocked face

Yellow Diamond marched off Jasper looked down at Emerald who smiled up at her and Jasper placed a big kiss on her lips.

" I love the fire in you babe."Jasper said smiling and laughing

" I love you to." Emerald said giggleing and they walked in the class together

The next few days Emerald started not feeling good. She threw up and she went to the store with Lapis and Peridot.

" So why are we here?" Peridot asked as Emerald sighed and turned around

" I'm getting a pregnancy test." Emerald said as Lapis's eyes grew wide and Peridot's mouth was open

" You two were wearing a condom right?" Lapis questioned worried and Emerald avoided her eyes

" Umm no, but maybe it's a false alarm you know how I get on my period." Emerald said grabbing a box and Lapis nodded

Jasper was out for a moment with Ruby, Jewel, Sapphire, Connie, and Steven she was hunting out with them to get to know them better. Peridot and Lapis waited out the door for Emerald to come out.

Emerald came out she knew she had to wait the timer went off Emerald went to the sink were the test was. Her heart beating against her chest and she looked at it.

" What does it say?"Lapis questioned as Peridot looked at her and Emerald looked at them

" It's positive." Emerald said as both Lapis and Peridot turned pale

" You have to tell Jasper." Peridot said worried and Emerald looked at her

" What if she doesn't love me anymore." Emerald said scared and Peridot hugged her

" She will love you and the baby." Lapis said smiling and Emerald nodded

Emerald text Jasper about date night tonight. It was late at night and Emerald was in a black dress she looked at her flat stomach she knew she wouldn't be able to fit in this dress in about six months.

" Hey babe." Jasper said taking off her helmet and Emerald was glad she loved her gift

" I have something to tell you." Emerald said smiling and Jasper sat down

" Me to I got a job at a gym I'm going to own a gym after I graduate." Jasper said smiling and Emerald smiled

" That's great, I'm pregnant." Emerald said as Jasper smiled and then choked on her drink

" What?" Jasper questioned as Emerald bit her lip and looked up at her

" I'm pregnant." Emerald said as Jasper looked at her and smiled brightly

" This is great were going to have a baby!" Jasper said smiling and kissing Emerald

They left to the dorm and laid beside each other. Jasper fell asleep with her hand on Emerald's stomach smiling.


	9. Telling the Parents

" So do you have any baby names?" Lapis questioned as Emerald looked at her and she looked at Jasper

" We were think of Emily for a girl and Jake for a boy." Emerald said smiling and Jasper finished her milk

" Don't care what the baby is as long as it's healthy." Jasper said as Ruby, Sapphire, Steven, Connie and Jewel awwed

" That's cute so when you going to tell your mother?" Peridot asked looking at Jasper and Jasper looked down

" Were telling her today before we go over to Emerald's mom." Jasper said smiling and Emerald smiled

They walked to the front office were Blue Diamond, White Diamond, Rose, Greg, Mr. Pizza, and Yellow Diamond were talking.

" Hey Mom." Jasper said smirking and Yellow Diamond looked at her

" Jasper now is not the time." Yellow Diamond said annoyed and Jasper smirked

" Well to bad me and Emerald have some news." Jasper said with a smirk and she put her arm around Emerald

" Hurry up." White Diamond said pulling out a cigarette and Jasper glared at him

" Me and Emerald are having a baby." Jasper said watching her father looked at her in horror, her mother drop her coffee mug and her aunt look away

" That's wonderful news!" Rose said smiling and Greg smiled to

" I know, Jasper was so happy when I told her and were going to see my mom." Emerald said smiling and Jasper nodded

Jasper and Emerald left on the motorcycle. They arrived at Emerald's home and they went inside. Garnet was on the couch with Amethyst and Pearl.

" Hey Mom this is Jasper." Emerald said smiling and Garnet looked at her

" Hello Jasper welcome to my home." Garnet said smiling and shaking Jasper's hand

As they ate dinner Jasper looked at Emerald and she held Jasper's hand.

" Mom we have something to tell you, now don't freak out." Emerald said looking at her mother and Garnet looked at her

" What is it darling?" Garnet asked as Amethyst and Pearl looked at them

" I'm pregnant." Emerald said smiling and Garnet stopped smiling

" What but your in college, how could you be so irresponsible." Garnet said angrily and Emerald looked down

" Hey I love Emerald I'm glad were having this baby it's making us stronger I don't know about you but I want to marry your daugther and love her forever." Jasper said angrily and Emerald looked at her

" I'm sorry Emerald I accept your relationship and the baby I've always wanted to be a grandmother." Garnet said claming down and then smiling

Jasper and Emerald left after Emerald gave her sisters and mother a hug. Emerald was glad her mother was not like Yellow Diamond nor White Diamond.


	10. Mother

Emerald woke up, she over slept and Jasper was there she smiled at Jasper who had a smile on her face. Peridot was on her computer and Lapis was coming up with new moves for the swim team. Ruby was making a football sign.

" Jasper wake up." Emerald sung in her ear and Jasper giggled

" Emerald please five more minutes babe." Jasper said as she turned over and Emerald laughed

Peridot and Lapis looked at the date. It was November right now and Emerald rubbed her stomach.

" Jasper we need to set up appointment's for the baby and me." Emerald said smiling and Jasper opened up one eye

" Ok babe." Jasper said getting up and grabbing the phone

" You should ask Mrs. Universe who was her doctor when she was pregnant with Steven. Ruby said smiling and Sapphire agreed

" I'll text her now and yes Jasper I got her number." Emerald said smiling and then laughing at Jasper who gave her a weird look

It was now been five week's in November and Emerald had been going to the doctor scheduling her appointment's. Jasper was so excited for today, for today they were going to find out what the baby is.

Jasper, Jewel, Ruby, Sapphire, Steven, Lapis, Peridot, Rose, Greg, and Connie went with them. Emerald laid on the bed and the doctor came in.

" Hello Ms. Gem I'm your pediatrician Mrs. Maheswaran." Mrs. Maheswaran said smiling and Connie hugged her mom

" Hello I'm the father of this little one in here." Jasper said greeting her and Mrs. Maheswaran smiled a little

" Ok... so Ms. Gem your four months pregnant with this little one." Mrs. Maheswaran smiled and Emerald smiled to

" We should have seen the Gender in October but me and Jasper decided to wait until now." Emerald said smiling and Jasper kissed her lips

" Ok here we go. Mrs. Maheswaran said as she put the gell on her belly and Emerald smiled holding Jasper's hand

" Ready?" Emerald asked looking at Jasper and Jasper nodded

" There's the head, the heart sounds great, now lets see, it's a girl." Mrs. Maheswaran said as Emerald smiled with tears steaming and Jasper grinned

" Congats." Steven said smiling and Lapis hugged her friend

" You got to tell your mom Emerald." Peridot said smiling and Rose smiled at the new life

As they left Emerald held the ultrasound close to her. They got to the dorm Emerald texted her mom what the baby was.

The next day Jasper and Emerald smiled as they walked to the office.

" Mom, dad, aunt we got some big news." Jasper said smiling and Yellow Diamond looked at them

" You've decided to abort the baby and your going to do as I say?" Yellow Diamond said as she looked at them and Jasper glared at her

" No we are not going to abort the baby, no I'm not going to do as you say but I thought you like to know your granddaughter will be coming in April." Jasper said with a smirk and White Diamond pulled out a cigarette

" You've got to be kidding me not only does your first born get some girl knocked up but it's a girl." Blue Diamond laughed at Yellow Diamond and Yellow Diamond slammed her hands on the desk

" That's enough I've had enough of this either you get your grades up and stop dating this girl or I will." Yellow Diamond said yelling and Jasper marched up to her

" You'll what expell her and me do it I'll just transfer to Authority Pep with my girl and baby your not going to threaten me nor her anymore so keep it up mother." Jasper said sneering at her and Yellow Diamond's eyes grew wide

" What did you call me." Yellow Diamond said as Jasper smirked and White Diamond looked at the two

" Mother." Jasper said as Yellow Diamond looked at her and then she looked away

" Fine Jasper you win, get out of my office." Yellow Diamond said as Jasper left with Emerald and White Diamond watched his wife

" You know she only calls you mother when she hates you." White Diamond said as Yellow Diamond glared at him and she threw her coffee mug at him


	11. Cravings and acceptance

Emerald was eatting chocolate covered pretzels Jasper made a face and she looked at Peridot who to music with Lapis.

" Baby that's just gross." Jasper said as Emerald looked at her and she smiled

" Tell that to your child." Emerald said smiling and Jasper smirked

Jasper walked over to her and got on one knee she lend in close to Emerald's belly. She kissed the belly then rubbed it and she looked up at Emerald.

" Your mommy is eatting chocolate covered pretzels little one, Listen Emily this is your daddy I can't wait for you to come and I'll be married to you mommy." Jasper said smiling and Emerald blushed

" Jasper." Emerald said as Jasper kissed her lips and she spread butterfly kisses on her belly

" Owww, what the oh my the baby just kicked my mouth." Jasper said rubbing her mouth and smiling

" Oh Japser honey I'm sorry." Emerald said smiling and Jasper smiling then rubbed Emerald's stomach

Lapis ran over there and placed her hand on Emerald's stomach she smiled as the baby kicked her stomach. Peridot went over there she felt Emerald's stomach then smiled Ruby felt it then Sapphire, Steven, Connie, Greg and Rose.

" I'm glad we're having this baby." Jasper said smiling and kissing Emerald's lips

Yellow Diamond was at the store with White Diamond and Blue Diamond. They each picked out something then they arrived at the dorm.

" Jasper we came to give you and Emerald something." White Diamond said as Jasper glared at her father and Yellow Diamond handed boxes to Emerald

Emerald opened them she gasped she pulled out a yellow dress with white lace, then a white with pink lace and a blue dress with white lace.

" Ummm Emerald may I feel your stomach." Yellow Diamond asked as Emerald looked at her and nodded

Yellow Diamond felt Emerald's stomach she felt the kick she gasped then smiled, White Diamond felt the baby kick and so did Blue Diamond.

" I can't believe we're going to be grandparents." White Diamond said smiling and Emerald looked at Jasper

" Mom, dad were getting married tomorrow." Japser said as Yellow Diamond nodded and Emerald smiled at them


	12. The wedding

Emerald was online she was shopping for a wedding dress. Jasper found a tux and an orange bow, Peridot found a nice silk green dress, Lapis found a blue dress, Ruby found a red bow and a tux, Steven found a tux with a pink bow, Connie found a pink dress, Sapphire found a light blue dress, Rose found a light pink dress, Greg found a tux with a light pink bow, Topaz a green with blue dress, Yellow Diamond got a light yellow dress, White Diamond a tux and Blue Diamond a dark blue dress.

" Tomorrow is when we wed." Jasper said excitedly and Emerald looked at her

" Mom, Pearl and Amethyst are coming that got there dresses." Emerald said smiling and Jasper smiled

The next day Rose fixed Greg's tie at the church, Steven was getting the rings on the pillow, Jasper was talking to her dad, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst came in the church, Ruby, Sapphire grabbed the flower baskets they went to the hallway, Lapis made sure Peridot was in her place, Connie found Topaz got her in the hallway and Steven got in the hallway.

Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, White Diamond and Olivia sat on the grooms side. Greg, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Rose, Mr. Pizza, Jenny and Kiki were sitting on the bride's side.

The wedding started Peridot, Lapis, Topaz, and Connie were the bridesmaids. Ruby and Sapphire the flower girls. Steven the ring bearer. The wedding march played as Emerald walked down the aisle the dress had sliver butterfly's and she made it to Jasper.

" We are here to see the marriage of Jasper Diamond and Emerald Gem the couple has written there vows." The Priest said smiling and Jasper cleared her thoart while looking at her beloved

" Emerald I felt like a big monster but you've never gave up up me you have shown me what I can be and know I belong, every time I see you smile I know I'm doing it right, I don't know why you love me but all I know is I'm yours forever I want to make you happy everyday so I can see that smile, so I can see thoses eyes light up and so I can hear your voice everyday of my life." Jasper said smiling and Emerald had tears of happiness steaming down her face

" Jasper when I first met you, you were a jerk but you've shown me your warm and gentle side, I feel safe with you even when I feel small I live you Jasper now and forever ." Emerald said smiling and Jasper whipped away a tear

" Do you Jasper take Emerald to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, for richer or for poor, to cherish and to love, in sickness and in health to death do us part?" The Priest asked as she looked at her and then at her bride

" I do." Jasper said smiling and placing the ring on her finger

" And do you Emerald take Jasper to be your lawful wedded husband have and to hold, for richer or for poor, to cherish and to love, in sickness and in health to death do us part?" The Priest asked as she smiled and Jasper smiled to

" I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." The Priest said smiling and Jasper grabbed Emerald dipped her back then kissed her passionately

As they broke the kiss everyone stood up and clapped. Garent smiled as she looked at her new daugther in law.

" I am proud to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Diamond." The Priest said smiled and Jasper looked at Emerald

The reception Emerald and Jasper were getting ready to have there first dance as husband and wife.

I see the questions in your eyes

I know what's weighing on your mind

But you can be sure I know my part

'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years

You'll only cry those happy tears

And though I'll make mistakes

I'll never break your heart

I swear

By the moon and stars in the sky

I'll be there

I swear

Like the shadow that's by your side

I'll be there

For better or worse

Till death do us part

I'll love you with every beat of my heart

I swear

I'll give you everything I can

I'll build your dreams with these two hands

We'll hang some memories on the wall

And when there's silver in your hair

You won't have to ask if I still care

'Cause as time turns the page

My love won't age at all

I swear

By the moon and stars in the sky

I'll be there

I swear

Like the shadow that's by your side

I'll be there

For better or worse

Till death do us part

I'll love you with every beat of my heart

I swear

I swear

By the moon and stars in the sky

I'll be there

I swear

Like the shadow that's by your side

I'll be there

For better or worse

Till death do us part

I'll love you with every beat of my heart

I swear

I swear

Emerald and Jasper left to the dorm. They went to sleep after getting there PJs on and Emerald snuggled up to Jasper.


	13. Welcome Emily

Emerald woke up Jasper was curled up against the pillow. Emerald looked at her and she felt the baby kick again.

" Jasper wake up love." Emerald said as Jasper groaned and turned over

" Emerald please let me sleep." Jasper said as she looked at her and Emerald chuckled

Emerald felt pain then she saw the water she shook Jasper hard and Japser looked at her.

" What is it?" Jasper questioned as Emerald looked at her and she grabbed her phone

" Call the hospital I'm going into labor." Emerald said as Jasper jumped out of bed called Garnet, Rose, Steven, Topaz, ,Yellow Diamond and the doctor

Lapis and Peridot got the car ready. Jasper carried Emerald plus the baby bag and car seat to the car. Emerald breathed and gripped Jasper's hand. They got the the hospital Rose, Greg, Steven, Connie, Topaz, Yellow Diamond, White Diamond, Blue Diamond, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were there.

" Owww!" Emerald said with tears steaming down and Jasper looked at her

The nurse rushed her to a room and they arrived at the room. Emerald gripped her hand then looked at her and Jasper kissed her lips.

" Ok I'm here." Mrs. Maheswaran said as Jasper looked annoyed and then Emerald cried

" What day is it Jasper?" Emerald asked as she looked at her and Jasper looked at the date

" It's April 1st." Jasper said smiling and Emerald smiled

" Ok let's get this little one here." Mrs. Maheswaran said as Emerald looked at her and Jasper glared at her

" Seriously." Jasper whispered as Emerald giggled and looked up at her

" I love you." Emerald said smiling and Jasper smiled to

Then finally the baby was born she had Jasper's hair, Emerald's eyes, and Jasper's smile. Jasper cooed at the baby, Yellow Diamond, White Diamond, Blue Diamond, Lapis, Peridot, Rose, Greg, Steven, Connie, Topaz, Amethyst, Garnet and Pearl came in.

" Aww." Pearl cooed and smiled at the baby

" She's perfect." Emerald said smiling and Jasper smiled at the baby


	14. Goodbye is not what I wanted to say

Emerald rocked Emily back and forth in the rocking chair. Jasper looked at her grades and then at Emerald.

" So I'm graduating and you dropped out what about your dream Emerald?" Jasper asked as Emerald looked up and smiled

" Your my dream Jasper." Emerald said smiling and Jasper smiled then walked over to her

" I love you." Jasper whispered and kissed her lips

" I love you to." Emerald said as she smiled at her and Jasper went to a box on the bed

They got there own house next to the University. Jasper opened the box and took out her cap then gown. She looked in the mirror and smiled.

" I can't believe it... I'm graduating tomorrow." Jasper said smiling and Emerald smiled

" I'll be watching you baby." Emerald said smiling and Jasper looked at her

Jasper heard the phone it was Ruby she probably wanted to know if she was driving her motorcycle to the graduation and Jasper picked it up.

" Ruby, Sapphire, Lapis, Topaz, Steven, Connie, and Peridot are so excited about tomorrow." Jasper said hanging up the phone and Emerald giggled

" I'm sure Ruby is ready to marry Sapphire." Emerald said as Jasper looked shocked and then smiled

" There getting married!" Jasper said excitedly and Emerald laughed

" Yes there getting married in July on the forth." Emerald said as Jasper smiled and she circled the date on the calendar

The next day Emerald got ready then she got Emily ready for the graduation Jasper had already left. Emerald stepped out then got into the car.

At the graduation

" Lapis Lazuil." Rose said smiling and handed her the diploma

Greg took the picture and Yellow Diamond shook her hand.

" Peridot Gemy." Rose said as Peridot walked and Rose handed her diploma

Greg did the same thing and so did Yellow Diamond.

" Sapphire Radeon." Rose said smiling and handed her the diploma

Jasper sat there waiting foe her name she was so scared she looked at the crowd for her wife and baby they weren't there. Jasper frowned they should be here by now and then it came.

" Jasper Diamond." Rose said as Jasper stood up and walked across collecting her diploma

Greg took the picture and Jasper made it to her mother.

" I'm so proud of you my little girl." Yellow Diamond said smiling and Jasper looked shocked

" Thank you mom." Jasper said as Yellow Diamond hugged her and then it was over

After that Jasper quickly looked for her wife and child. She looked then she saw a cop.

" Mrs. Diamond?" The cop asked as Sapphire, Greg, Rose, Yellow Diamond, Peridot, Lapis, White Diamond, Blue Diamond, Ruby, Topaz, Connie And Steven walked over there

" Yes?" Jasper asked as the cop handed Emily to her and took off his hat

" We are so sorry to inform you your wife Emerald Diamond was killed in a car crash the baby survived with no injuries but your wife died on impact she must have been protecting the baby from being harmed we are so sorry for your loss." The cop said as Jasper shook her head with tears steaming down and she covered her mouth with the hand not holding Emily

" No she can't be gone we barely started our life together she's suppose to watch Emily grow into a beautiful woman!" Jasper yelled sobbing and Peridot got Emily from her

"Ma'am we are very sorry." The cop said as Japser hit the pavement with her knees and she cried her heart out

The funeral was held on the sixth of June. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl came down to grief with Jasper. Sapphire, Greg, Rose, Yellow Diamond, Peridot, Lapis, White Diamond, Blue Diamond, Ruby, Topaz, Connie And Steven didn't say a word they just cried.

Jasper went home after the funeral she was holding little Emily close she sat down in the rocking chair and rocked the baby.

" Mommy is gone little one it's just you and me but I promise nothing will happen to you I swear." Jasper said with tears steaming down and the baby cooed

Playground school bell rings again

Rain clouds come to play again

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to

Hello

If I smile and don't believe

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream

Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken

Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide

Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

Hello, I'm still here

All that's left of yesterday


End file.
